I Know I Love You
by ions-angel
Summary: Kecemburuan dan kekesalan Wolfram saat melihat Yuuri dan Conrad bersama, membuat Yuuri menyadari perasaannya pada Wolfram.


"Henna choko!" Wolfram berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Hey, apa salahku?" Yuuri berusaha mengejar tunangannya itu. Wolfram berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Menatap kesal kepada Yuuri.

"Kamu pikir aku buta?" serunya. "Kau berjalan dengan gadis itu, _LAGI_!"

"Wolfram… aku bisa jelaskan…" Yuuri mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh wajah tunangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Wolfram menangkis tangannya. "Tak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan! "Wolfram kembali berjalan cepat ke kamarnya.

"Chotto, Wolfram!" Yuuri berusaha mengerjarnya lagi.

"Enyah kau!" Wolfram masuk ke kamarnya lalu membanting pintunya dihadapan Yuuri.

Yuuri hanya bisa diam, heran dengan tunangannya. Wolfram benar-benar pencemburu… jika ia berjalan dengan orang lain selain Wolfram, pemuda berambut pirang itu selalu saja marah… padahal… ia hanya mencintai Wolfram…

Yuuri berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Kepalanya yang sejak tadi malam sudah terasa pusing semakin parah. Dia terus-terusan memikirkan Wolfram. Dia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa pada tunangannya itu.

"Heika…?" tiba-tiba namanya dipanggil. Dia menoleh ke asal suara. Conrad…

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Yuuri…" balasnya pelan. Conrad tersenyum lalu mendekatinya.

"Yuuri…"

"Ya?"

"Kamu baik-baik saja…?" tanyanya. "Kamu terlihat pucat…"

"Yah… aku baik… tak usah khawatir…" katanya pelan. Conrad menatapnya curiga. Dia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Yuuri. Wajah Yuuri memerah.

"Yuuri…" Conrad kembali berdiri tegak. "Kamu harus istirahat, badanmu panas…"  
"Hhh… merepotkan saja…"

"Yuuri…" Conrad memperingatkan.

"Ya, baiklah… aku akan istirahat…" katanya datar. Conrad tersenyum.

Yuuri berbaring di tempat tidurnya, sementara Conrad mengambilkan sup untuknya di dapur.

"Hhh…" Yuuri kembali menghela nafas saat teringat pada tunangannya. Wolfram… kenapa kau tak bisa mempercayaiku? Berulang kali sudah kukatakan orang yang aku cintai hanyalah dirimu…

"Yuuri…" terdengar suara Conrad. Yuuri menoleh ke asal suara tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Conrad berjalan mendekatinya. Di tangannya ada nampan dengan mangkuk berisi sup panas. Conrad meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja sebelah tempat tidur Yuuri. Dia menatap Yuuri dengan lembut.

"Makanlah, mungkin bisa membantumu…" katanya pada Yuuri yang membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

Conrad membantu Yuuri untuk duduk. Dia mengambil sup itu dan mulai menyendokkannya untuk Yuuri.

"Buka mulutmu…" katanya. Yuuri tak menjawab apa-apa. Dia membuka mulutnya…

'_Brak!_'

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara. Wolfram…

Mata hijau Wolfram berlinang air mata. Yuuri tak bisa berkata apapun, sedangkan Conrad segera meletakkan kembali mangkuk sup ditangannya ke meja disebelah tempat tidur Yuuri. Dia buru-buru mendekati Wolfram.

"Wolfram… ini…"

"Sudahlah!" gentak Wolfram. Air mata di matanya kini makin jelas. "Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu!" Wolfram berlari keluar.

"Wol, Wolfram! Tunggu!" saat Yuuri berusaha mengejarnya, Conrad mencegahnya. Yuuri menatapnya heran.

"Yuuri, biar aku saja yang menjelaskan semuanya. Kamu harus istirahat…" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Conrad berlari keluar.

Yuuri terdiam sejenak, berpikir… Tak mungkin Wolfram mempercayai kata-kata Conrad begitu saja, batinnya. Yuuri akhirnya mengejar Wolfram. Tak peduli bagaimana keadaannya, tak peduli seberapa pusing kepalanya, seberapa mual perutnya, dia tetap harus menemukan tungannya itu…

Akhirnya Yuuri terduduk kelelahan di sisi kolam setelah lama berkeliling untuk mencari Wolfam. Dia memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa sangat pusing sekarang.

"Wolfram…" gumamnya. Pelan. "Dimana kamu… aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya…"

'Srek'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemerisik daun dari balik semak-semak yang letaknya tak jauh dari Yuuri. Entah mengapa, Yuuri merasa orang yang dicarinya ada disitu…

Sekali lagi, mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya, ia berjalan menuju asal suara. Didapatinya seseorang sedang duduk dibawah pohon didekat semak itu. Rambutnya pirang… di mata hijaunya, terlihat jelas bahwa orang itu baru saja menangis…

Jantung Yuuri bedebar kencang melihat orang yang dicarinya itu. Wolfram… akhirnya aku menemukanmu…

Wolfram menoleh ke arah Yuuri saat menyadari ada seseorang didekatnya. Ditatapnya orang yang dicintainya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya sekaligus khawatir. Wajah Yuuri sangatlah pucat. Yuuri berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

"Wolfram…" panggil Yuuri pelan, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Sebelum Wolfram sempat membalas, Yuuri terjatuh lemas. Buru-buru Wolfram memeluk tubuh Yuuri.

"yu, Yuuri?! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas. Yuuri tak menjawab. Wolfram bisa merasakan tubuh yuuri yang panas karena demam. "Yuuri! Jawablah! Yuu…" tiba-tiba Yuuri memeluknya. Jantung Wolfram berdebar kencang, wajahnya pun memerah. "Yuu, Yuuri…?"

"Wolfram…" gumam Yuuri. "Maafkan aku…" Yuuri mengencangkan pelukannya. "Aku bersama dengannya… karena aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa untukmu… aku ingin meminta saran padanya…"

"Yuuri…" Wolfram membalas pelukan Yuuri, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dadanya terasa sakit memikirkan keadaan Yuuri saat ini…

"Gomen, Wolfram… maafkan aku…" Yuuri makin mengencangkan pelukannya. "aku ingin kau tahu… aku hanya mencintaimu… aku… aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu…" tiba-tiba peukan Yuuri merenggang. Wolfram menjadi panik.

"Yuu, Yuuri…?!" seru Wolfram panik, menatap tunangannya itu. Dia merasa sangat lega saat mengetahui bahwa Yuuri hanyalah tertidur. "Henna chokko…" Wolfram tersenyum. Dia memeluk Yuuri dengan erat. "Aku juga tak mau kehilangan dirimu…"

* * *

"Uh… dimana aku?" gumam Yuuri saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia duduk. Sejenak terdiam dan menyadari bahwa hari sudah malam. Ia lalu melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Ini bukan kamarnya, ini adalah kamar…

"Yuuri?" terdengar suara disampinya. Dia menoleh. Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang membuka matanya pelan lalu menatapnya balik. Wolfram…

"Kau sudah bangun…?" dia duduk lalu kembali menatap Yuuri.

"Yah… a…" Yuuri tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wolfram menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Yuuri, persis seperti yang dilakukan Conrad siang tadi.

"Sepertinya panasmu sudah mulai tu…" kata-kata Wolfram terputus saat Yuuri tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Yuu…???" sekali lagi kata-kata Wolfram terputus. Yuuri menciumnya…

Wolfram tak menyangka Yuuri akan berbuat begini. Matanya menatap Yuuri tak percaya sejenak, tapi akhirnya ia menutup matanya, membalas ciuman Yuuri…

"Maafkan aku soal gadis itu, Wolfram…" kata Yuuri ragu.

"Yah, entahlah… aku tak semudah itu bisa…"

"apa yang harus kulakukan agar kamu bisa memaafkan aku?" potong Yuuri.

"Ng…" Wolfram menatap Yuuri tajam. "Katakan… apa yang sebenarnya akan kau berikan padaku…" katanya. Yuuri tertawa.

"Hei, apa yang kau tertawakan?!" seru Wolfram kesal. Yuuri tak menjawab, tapi memeluk tunangannya itu. "Yuu, Yuuri?!"

"Wolfam…" Yuuri melepas pelukannya, menggenggam erat kedua tangan Wolfram lalu menatap orang yang dicintainya itu sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan memberikan cintaku untukmu… aku akan memberikan segalanya demi kebahagiaanmu…" Yuuri tersenyum lembut, menatap tunangannya yang sedang menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

"Wolfram…" yuuri mengangkat wajah Wolfram dengan tangan kanannya. Tapi walaupun begitu, Wolfram masih menatap ke tempat lain. "Wolfram, tatap aku…" ucap Yuuri lembut. Wolfram menatapnya.

"Wolfram… bersediakah kau menikah denganku…?" Yuuri mencium tangan Wolfram.

"Eh… Yuuri… aku…"

"Cukup jawab… 'ya' atau 'tidak'…" Yuuri tersenyum. Wolfram menganggukkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi Yuuri mencium tangan Wolfram, lalu memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu… aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku…" ucap Yuuri lembut. Wolfram membalas pelukannya.

"Aku juga, Yuuri…" balas Wolfram. "Aku mencintaimu… tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dari sisiku…"

Lalu mereka berdua memejamkan matanya. Yuuri mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Wolfram. Bibir mereka bersentuhan… mereka kembali berciuman…

* * *


End file.
